Prince Butthurt AKA Alois Trancy
by SevyStorm
Summary: SPOOF Alois Trancy is on a magical quest to find Ciel Phantomhives panties. WARNING! You must ahve a sense of humer to read this


PRINCE BUTTHURT (AKA Alois Trancy) AND THE PHANTOMHIVE PANTIES

Prince Butthurt(aka Alois Trancy) majestically snuck down the stairs so no one heard him. He was pants less AND underwear less, so his big dick was flopping all over the place. Why was he not wearing any pants and underwear? Well, you know. He just had sex with 15 dead hookers and he didn't want Claude to find out.

He jumped the last step while holding his dick to prevent another incident of carpet burn. Now you might be wondering how he's able to wear those bootyshorts? Well, no one knows for sure, but I have a theory. All his bootyshorts have a black hole to hold that massive thing. If not, then there's some serious tucking going on down there.

He pranced into the kitchen to grab some nachos because all that mating made him hungry, plus nachos heal about 20 hit points. Prince Butthurt (aka Alois Trancy) took the first bite. The shrills of nacho bliss filled his body. Nacho-gasm…nuff said.

Then…a vision:

He was pole dancing at one of his bootyshorts parties, but he was wearing Ciels neon pink panties.

Them panties…he needed them…NOW! Prince Butthurt dashed out the front door (obviously after he ate the rest of the nachos). He jumped on the horse and made his way to the Phantomhive manor.

Upon arrival at the Phantomhive Mansion Prince Butthurt jumped off his horse like a ninja on crack. Glomping Sebastian (like a sir) who was standing at the front door. He bitched slapped him with his penis as he landed on him.

"WHERE'S CIEL! IMMA SHOVE MY HORSE DICK SO FAR UP HIS ASS HE'LL BE SHITTING OUT NACHO CUM FOR TEN WEEKS!"

Sebastian sighed as his eyebrow twitched. "Master Trancy-"

"GET MEH CIELS UNDERWEAR DRAWER!" THEN PRINCE BUTTHURT (aka Alois Trancy) FUCKED EVERYBODY AND THEY ALL DIED CUZ OF HIS HUGE DICK!

THE END…MAYBE…..Not really that was just bullshit

So anyways, Prince Butthurt dug around Ciel's underwear (after the 5th attempt of breaking in without Sebastian stopping him) but found no magnificent panties that peaked his interest. He checked EVERYWHERE in the manor and didn't find Ciel OR his neon panties. The only place left was…..the basement.

Prince Butthurt ran carefully, so he wouldn't get more carpet burn, down to the basement. The best way to describe his running is….well, you know how after taking a massive shit sometimes the toilet paper is magically gone? Well, you have to wipe your butt right? So you have to walk with your pants and underwear down while squatting to get new toilet paper….well, that's EXACTLY how Prince Butthurt is…except he's running. Yeah…that's some fucked up shit.

He opened the door to the dark and wet (haha wet) basement and started to sing the scariest song he knew….

"And I was like  
Baby, baby, baby ooh  
Like  
Baby, baby, baby noo  
Like  
Baby, baby, baby ohh  
I thought you'd always be mi-"

"OH GOD MAKE IT STOP!" yelled a voice from a corner, but the voice wasn't Ciel's…it was too manly.

Prince Butthurt turned his head to where the voice was and saw a glowing pair of floating pink panties. Panties…THAT TALKED!

Prince Butthurt grinned like a pedophile that sees children at a pool and licked his lips while stepping forward. When he was in an arms length away he reached up and grabbed the panties, but a claw like hand behind the panties grabbed Prince Butthurt's wrist.

"MY prECioUS~!" It said in a raspy voice.

"HOLY MOTHER OF FUCK!" Screamed Prince Butthurt.

That's when Ciel stepped out from behind the glowing panties. "NoOOoo, you must not take my PrECioUS!"

"Umm GTFO BITCH!" Prince Butthurt then Sparta kicked Ciel down a pit (a magical pit that can only appear when Sparta kicking) The whole way down Ciel screamed:

"FAAAAACCCeee pppalllmmm…" then, after a few seconds, there was a "FUCK YOU ALOIS TRANCY!"

Prince Butthurt sighed. He loved the sound of those words. Afterwords, Prince Butthurt took the panties and escaped on his horse to the woods….the woods of shame….because who ever named it couldn't have thought of a better name….because the person who named it was…YOU'RE MOM! Jk….because some people don't have parents…..and we don't want to disrespect them. SORRY GUYS…DON'T HURT MEH!

It was now dusk, the crickets chirped, the owls hooted, and the moon shined all over Prince Butthurts magnificent pale skin. He hair flipped his luscious blonde hair in slow motion while on his horse…naked. Yes,..naked. Why? Well he got bored of his shirt. That's why…

Prince Butthurt put the glowing panties around his wrist so he didn't lose it. That was, by FAR the smartest idea he's ever had…..like, legit. Prince Butthurt was so dumb that if a starving zombie saw him it'd walk past him because, brains? He has none.

The white horse Prince Butthurt was riding on stopped in its tracks and nayed.

"What's that girl? You want Claude to undress!? Oh…" Prince Butthurt looked up and right in front of them was a fence, and right next to the fence was a flashlight. He Jumped off the horse and picked up the flashlight and turned it on. Then he hopped the fence….

"COLLECT ALL 8 NOTES" White lettering appeared in front of Prince Butthurt

"Dafuq was that?"

So off Prince Butthurt went….he ventured on until he approached a large tree. On it was a note, so what else did he do? HE PICKED UP THE DAMN NOTE THAT'S WHAT!

_Booom _

_BOOOOM_

_BOOOOOOM_

Prince Butthurt glanced back behind him. "Where was the booming coming from?" He dropped the note and ran as fast as he could. All the shadows spooked him….it was as if something was watching him and….following him. In the corner of his eye he saw a tall figure with a suit. NO….no…he was just seeing things. He was still probably high off of the acid he took earlier ….that's all. The booming seemed like it was intensifying, so he just continued to run until he stopped dead in his tracks and thought "You know what? I'm immortal, so why am I running? It's not like it's going to kill me!"

Prince Butthurt turned around and was greeted by a white masked (man?) in a suit. Sure the tentacles coming out of his back is intimidating (and the beginning of a hentai) but what was there to fear?

"Hey what's up sexy? Ma names Prince Butthurt."

-kkkckckckckckkcccccckkkkkk- the suited creature responded with static

"Shhh shh shh. It's ok it's ok. That happens to a lot of people when they see my sexiness."

-KKKKKCCKCKCKCKKCKCCJJSKDFJKK KKKKKKKKKcKKC-

Prince Butthurt sighed. He was lost, naked, and was about to get tentacle raped…nothing wrong with that, though. He was only worrying about his panties at the moment

"So uh it was nice meeting you, but could you give me directions to the Wizard? I have some business with him."

The suited creature pointed forward and spoke. "Oh yeah, he's over there in a bathroom. You should have told me earlier! I wouldn't have stalked you." It then pulled off the white mask revealing the undertaker.

Prince Butthurt giggled "Aww thanks. Next time I'll repay you with some orphan blood~ Thanks again!" He then walked off into the direction the undertaker pointed to and approached a large bathroom. In the bathroom was a red button that read "DO NOT PUSH." Prince Butthurt scoffed "Wow, it's like you WANT someone to push it!" He then pushed the button causing the bathroom to light up like a strip club. A fog filled the room and out came Grell.

"So…are you here for the black hole spell for your underwear?"

"Indeed I am." The boy replied.

"Hmm well, I'll start the operation right away." Grell replied

A FEW HOURS LATER!

"Here they are~! Your panties now can hold your massive dick!"

"Thanks Grell~ Because of what you did I'll allow you to attend my upcoming bootyshorts party!"

THE END

Let me guess…you're probably like "DAFUQ DID I JUST READ?" XD

OH AND BTW. I went over the chapters of Sorrow of Love and changed a WHOLE bunch of stuff. Including information, grammatical errors (which there was a LOT), sentence fragments, and even descriptions of things. I'd advise looking them over :)


End file.
